


Wind

by Ashcantwrite



Series: 30 Days Of Domestic Reddie [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashcantwrite/pseuds/Ashcantwrite
Summary: Day 2 of NaNoWriMoPrompt - "Wind"Domestic nonsense- Eddie is naturally cold and needs Richie's naturally warm body to sleep.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: 30 Days Of Domestic Reddie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536092
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Wind

There was a terrible storm throughout the city. Thunder rumbling like a herd of elephants in the sky,  **wind** howling loud enough to wake someone up. Which is the exact reason that Richie was sat on the couch at three in the morning, watching a movie he had seen a million times. 

The loud roaring of the weather outside caused him to jolt awake, and after an hour of not being able to return to his sleeping state. He decided to go out to the living room and watch something to numb his brain enough to put him to sleep. He could wake Eddie and talk to him until they both fell back asleep, but Eddie was sound asleep and Richie really didn’t want to disturb him. So he got up and started watching whatever was on TV. 

Thirty minutes later, Eddie reached his arm out on the bed to grab Richie. Only Richie wasn’t there. He was only half asleep thanks to the storm waking him up every twenty minutes or so. The lack of body heat next to him made the rest of his brain wake up. Eddie slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

“Rich?” He looked around for the other person, no luck. When his eyes drifted to the door, he noticed the faint light of the TV screen bleeding in through the crack under the door. Eddie rolled out of the bed, carrying their shared comforter with him, and walked into the living room. He immediately squinted from the bright light and let out a sound of annoyance. Richie turned around at the unexpected sound. 

“Eddie? Shit did I wake you up?” Richie was half lying down on the couch, his legs off the floor and spread across the cushions, his back leaning on the arm of the chair. 

Eddie just shook his head and walked around to the front of the couch. He was way too tired to give any kind of reply, he was just cold and Richie is one of those people who are naturally warm all the time. Eddie laid down onto Richie. Positioning his body in between Richie’s legs, wrapped his arms around Richie’s waist, and letting his head rest on Richie’s chest. Richie helped him get comfortable, and made sure to shift the blanket so that it was covering both of them.

“Comfy?” Richie asked looking down at Eddie, a hand mindlessly messing with his hair. Eddie just nodded and closed his eyes again, before too long Eddie was back off to sleep. Richie followed only minutes later.

* * *

After the storm had left, and the sun rose, Richie and Eddie woke up in a tangled mess of limbs. Eddie was the first one to wake up, he carefully tried to untangle himself from Richie’s grasp without waking him up. 

“Nooooo- five more minutes” Richie mumbled, pulling Eddie closer.

“Richie, I’ve got work today” Eddie said, but he made no quick action to try moving again. Richie let out a loud yawn and reached over to the table to retrieve his glasses. Once putting them back on he looked back down at Eddie with a smile. 

“Morning sweet cheeks” Richie ruffled Eddies hair, which was met with a sound of annoyance and then a soft chuckle. 

“You’re so annoying in the morning, let me get coffee before you start the nicknames at least.”

“Awwwww but Eds, you take forever with your coffee”

“Exactly my point- now get off, I don’t want to be late” Eddies request was met with a groan, but still Richie released his hold on him and allowed Eddie to sit up straight. Eddie stretched his arms and realized where he was

“Rich…? Why are we on the couch? I don’t remember coming out here last night” He looked over to the man still lying on the couch. 

“You don’t remember? Wow you really were tired. There was a super shitty storm that woke me up, I came out here to watch tv till I fell asleep, a bit later you walked out still huddled in that blanket and plopped on me and passed out again.”

“Hmm...Yeah I don’t remember any of that, did I say anything stupid?”

“Nope, you didn't say anything actually just walked in and laid down. Seems like you really can’t sleep without me Eds” Richie now had on the smug grin he has when he’s messes with Eddie. Eddie gave him a playful punch in the arm. 

“I’ve gotten used to your body heat dingus, I get cold at night. Guess my body was just fixing the problem, even when half asleep” Eddie shrugged then stood up to go make his coffee. 


End file.
